poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of A Troll in Central Park
Ash's Adventures of A Troll in Central Park is another upcoming Pokemon/Don Bluth film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The film begins in a Kingdom of Trolls, where Stanley (Dom DeLuise) has a magical green thumb with the ability to bring flowers and plants to life at a touch. When he is discovered doing so, the other trolls take him as prisoner to Gnorga (Cloris Leachman), the Queen of the Trolls, who concludes that Stanley "gives a bad name to trolls everywhere" and demands that he be turned to stone. At the behest of her consort King Llort (Charles Nelson Reilly), Gnorga instead banishes Stanley to Central Park where, after a series of mishaps, Stanley hides himself under a bridge. In New York City, two young siblings named Gus and Rosie (Phillip Glasser and Tawny Sunshine Glover) learn that their father Alan (Jonathan Pryce) and mother Hilary (Hayley Mills) cannot take them to Central Park. While left alone with their nanny, Maria, Gus takes Rosie to the Park himself. While playing with Gus's toy boat, which is later accidentally smashed, Rosie befriends Stanley. When Queen Gnorga discovers Stanley happy in exile, she creates a flood to drown them by making Gus cry, but Stanley enlarges Gus's toy boat to escape. Soon after, Stanley shows the children his own ideals, depicted as a world of his own. Determined to suppress Stanley, Queen Gnorga sends a tornado to destroy Central Park, and kidnaps Rosie. After failing to persuade Stanley to help, Gus faces Gnorga by himself. In the resulting fight, Gnorga transforms Gus into a Pig-like troll. Stanley suddenly appears to rescue Rosie and challenges Gnorga to a thumb-wrestling match. Stanley manages to win, and plants roses all around Gnorga's body. As Stanley, Gus, and Rosie escape and celebrate their victory, Gnorga uses Gus's thumb to turn Stanley to stone. Gus and Rosie fall into their apartment and the last of Stanley's power changes Gnorga into a rose bush. Gnorga, Llort and their dog then return to the Kingdom of Trolls, while Gus returns to his human form. The next day, Gus, Rosie, and their parents enter Central Park. Gus and Rosie place the petrified Stanley on a makeshift pedestal. Gus attempts to revive him and appears to fail. They find him revived after a moment's pause. Restored to life, Stanley recreates Central Park and covers the entire city of Manhattan in vegetation and flowers. In the Kingdom of Trolls, Llort takes Gnorga's place as a kinder ruler. Llort is last seen reading a newspaper with "Gnorga: Queen of Posies" written on it; as he read the headline, Gnorga's dog bites him. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Scooby-Doo and the gang, the Jungle Adventure Crew, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Carpet, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, SpongeBob and his friends, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar, Aladar and his family, Chanticleer and his friends, Jack Skellington, Zero, The Crime Empire, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Faciler, The Grand Duke of Owls, Rothbart, The Carnotaurs, Oogie Boogie, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Team Rocket guest star in this film. *The Crime Empire, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Faciler, The Grand Duke of Owls, Rothbart, The Carnotaurs, Oogie Boogie, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Team Rocket will work for Gnorga and Llort in this film. *''The Secret of NIMH'', The Land Before Time, Rock-a-Doodle, and A Troll in Central Park were all directed by Don Bluth. *Both Rock-a-Doodle and A Troll in Central Park were also composed by Robert Folk. *''The Lion King'', The Swan Princess, and A Troll in Central Park were all released in theaters in 1994, the same year both The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and The Return of Jafar were first released directly on home video and The Nightmare Before Christmas was first released on home video. *''The Lion King'', The Swan Princess, and A Troll in Central Park were first released on home video in 1995, the same year The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving was first released directly on home video. *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'', The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, and A Troll in Central Park were first released on DVD in 2002, the same year The Lion King was re-released in IMAX theaters, Pokemon: 4Ever was released in US theaters, and The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water was first released directly on DVD and VHS. *Like 76859Thomas' upcoming remake version of DisneyAnimeManiac's film Pooh's Adventures of A Troll in Central Park, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokemon films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Fun and Fancy Free, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, The Land Before Time films, and more. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with A Troll in Central Park, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Littlefoot and his friends ended up guest starring in this film instead. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Dom DeLuise